


Forgotten (a SPN/Gilmore Girls Crossover)

by freyawhitexxx1



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyawhitexxx1/pseuds/freyawhitexxx1
Summary: Sam Winchester, aged 16, ran away from his Dad and Brother. Sam wanted out of the family business, he wanted a new life. That’s when he found a quiet little town (not on purpose); Stars Hollow.





	1. Runaway

Sam was in a motel room waiting for his dad and brother to come back from a hunt. They hunt monsters, the typical children's stories and myths. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, anything that you think aren't real. Well, they are...

They leave Sam every hunt they went on to "keep him safe". Sam thought that after all the trouble his father put him through with all of the training to become a hunter that he would at least let him help but no they keep him shut in a room with just his thoughts and nothing else. He didn't have any books or even a laptop to watch stuff on, just his own haunting thoughts.

Sam started to think that if he left, would John and Dean notice? Would they try and look for him?

Sam has always wanted a normal life, hes always wanted to go to **one** school, graduate, and then go to Stanford or try to anyways.

Sam decided it was best to leave them without a burden so he grabbed a duffel bag and started to pack all his belongings, not that he had a lot.

He grabbed his backpack and started filling it with snacks for his journey; he then put his bag on his back and grabbed his duffel bag. Before he left he found some paper and a pen and wrote them a note.

'Thought I'd stop being a burden and leave you two to your business, I don't know where I'm going but I'm not coming back -S'

He opened the door and looked around the room spotting one of Dean's knifes on his bedside table, thinking if he should take it or leave it. He signed and ran back into the room grabbing the knife and running back out without another look.

Sam was walking for miles and miles for weeks trying to find somewhere to start a new life. He was thinking, to pass the enormous amount of time he had, to change his identify. He wanted a new him, new name, new family, new everything.

As he was thinking and walking he didn't notice that he was walking on the road until he was hit, before he knew it everything went black.

**A/N: So hi! I'm Freya, I posted this story on Fanfiction.net and someone said that I should put it on here for more people to see so here it is! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am writing it.**


	2. New Family

Sam opened his eyes and squinted at the bright lights; once his vision was focused he saw that he was in a dull white room. He looked down to see he was wearing a hospital gown so he put two and two together and realised he was in a hospital. He couldn't remember how he got there or who he was for that matter.

He heard a knock on the door and in walked who he assumed was the doctor. "Hello, I'm Doctor Michaels. How do you feel?"

"Um my head hurts and I can't remember anything." Sam says rubbing his eyes. The Doctor had a concerned look on his face, he started writing everything that Sam was telling him; Amnesia, Head injury, Concussion? "Okay I will go and get the nurse to get you something for the pain, I'll be right back."

After the doctor had left, a woman who he didn't recognise (he kept an open mind because of the concussion though) entered the room. "Do I know you?" Sam questioned the woman. "Uh no you don't, I'm May Forester I was the one-the one who hit you. I'm so sorry." She says with tears in her eyes. "It's okay, I'm okay." Sam says unconvincingly. "What's your name?" May asks sweetly, wiping the tears from her face. "Um, I-I don't remember. I think I have amnesia." Sam says looking down and playing with his hands feeling awkward. "Hey, do you know if I have any stuff? Like anything that might help me remember who I am?"

"I'll go see with the doctor." May says walking out of the door to go find the doctor.

When May finally got back, she came into the room with a backpack and a duffel bag.

"This is all they said they could find." May said handing Sam the stuff. "Thank you." Sam opened the duffel bag and stuck his hand in trying to find a wallet or some form of ID. He stopped when he felt something hard; he pulled it out to find something in a leather casing. He pulled off the casing and found a knife, looking shocked at this he looked up at May to see her with the same face as him.

He looked back at the casing and noticed an engraved name on the side.

**'Dean'**

"Dean?" He said running his fingers along the engravement. After finding out 'his name' May asked if he remembered any of his family but all 'Dean' remembered was running away from home. May suggested that he go home with her family whilst he's still in this state. 'Dean' agreed politely and thanked her immensely.

After getting discharged from the hospital, he met the rest of May's family; Randall her husband (i have no idea what his name is in it XD) and Clara their daughter. They all got into the car and drove to their house, which they were on their way to before they hit Sam. On their way, Sam looked out of the window at the little town they had just entered, he saw a diner and a bookstore and a little market. He also spotted a girl sat under a tree reading a book, not noticing anything around her. He left a mental note to himself to talk   
to her at some point.

"Hey Dean, we're here." May says looking at me with a smile on her face. "Let's go unpack everything and then we can see about enrolling you into Stars Hollow High."


	3. Anger and Understanding

Dean and John Winchester opened the door to their motel room and placed all of their stuff on their beds, expecting to see Sammy lying in his bed asleep like he normally is when they get back. Dean thought that it was too quiet in here so he called out for Sam. "Sammy?" Nothing was heard, no movement, no sound, just pure silence. Dean's heart dropped at the silence; immediately thinking the worst. Demon, vampire, werewolf.

He looked all around the room, under his bed, his dad's bed and under Sam's. But nothing. Nada. He checked behind the shower curtain and even in the kitchen cabinets to see if he had hidden in those. But still nothing.

As he was checking around the room he spotted a note on his bedside table, which had had his knife on so that Sam could protect himself whilst they were gone. He moved his legs towards the note and snatched it up. He skimmed through the note quickly and immediately handed it to his dad.

After reading it, John muttered something Dean couldn't quite make out. John stood in silence for a few seconds which made Dean concerned. John suddenly picked up a chair and angrily threw it across the room, making a dent in the wall behind the beds and probably waking the next room up since it was late at night, also making Dean flinch which almost never happens.

"That boy, he is going to get himself killed!" John shouted, his face red with frustration and fists clenched which made Dean's heart beat faster than it already was. "What do you think he meant by burden?" Dean questioned his father carefully, scared that he would be the next thing that he would hit.

"He was a burden, always holding us back from hunts; frankly I'm glad he's gone." John stated, walking towards his bed. This left Dean with a scowl on his face, angry that his dad could think that about his own flesh and blood.

Dean thought that was a new low even for his father. 'Maybe I should go look for him? God knows how long he's been gone; he could be all the way to California for all we know.' Dean decided he would leave as soon as his father fell asleep which wouldn't be long.

Back in Stars Hollow, Sam-now Dean was called downstairs by May and Randall saying that they wanted to talk to him about something important.

"Hey, Dean. Me and Randall have spoken to each other and the doctors and we wanted to ask you something." May said to Dean who looked scared, he thought that they were going to kick him out or something. "Okay..."

"We wanted to know if it was okay with you, until we can find your parents, if we could adopt you? Make your stay a little more permanent?" Randall asks Dean slowly so that he could have a little time to process everything and to make sure not to scare him.

"Um. Uh yeah. Yeah sure." Dean says shocked at the question but he agreed nonetheless, thinking if he didn't the offer would go away.

And that was Sam Winchester became Dean Forester.

After a week Dean was finally adopted and finally enrolled into school.

Stars Hollow High. School to many children in Stars Hollow. One being Rory Gilmore.

Rory Gilmore and Lane Kim were on their way to school, walking side by side with their school bags. Well it was more like Rory was carrying both bags because Lane was changing her shirt; her parents were mega religious and didn't approve of anything that Lane liked. They say it's the devil itself.

"When are you gonna let your parents know that you listen to the evil rock music? You're an American teenager for god sake." Rory exclaims, holding Lane's jacket as well as her backpack and her own. "Rory, if my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm gonna make any inroads with Eminem." Lane says adjusting her t-shirt and placing her bracelets on her left wrist also grabbing her bag and jacket from Rory.

Looking up for a second whilst she was putting on her jacket, Lane saw a sign that said 'Teen Hayride under the stars 9:00pm this Thursday' Lane sighed at the thought. "I have to go to that." She said hinting at the sign. "The hayride? You're kidding." Rory says with a look of disgust on her face.

"My parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's gonna be a doctor." Lane says with a sarcastic tone to her voice and an uncomfortable look on her face. "How old is he?" Rory asked. "Sixteen." Lane says adjusting the collar on her jacket.

"So he's gonna be a doctor in a hundred years." Rory states with a 'Matter of fact' look on her face. Both of them walking along the path, almost at the school. "Well, my parents like to plan ahead." Lane adds nodding slightly. Rory lets out a small giggle, "God, you have to go to the hayride with him?" "And his older brother." Lane says with a slight annoyed tone to her voice. "Oh, now you're kidding." Rory says hoping her best friend was kidding."Koreans never joke about future doctors." Lane says shaking her head.

"So I guess you're not going huh?" Lane says with a fake smile on her face. "No, I'm still fuzzy on what's fun about sitting in the cold for two hours with a bundle of sticks up your butt." Rory states with a slight giggle at the start. "Don't expect me to clear it up for you."

Dean was standing at the front of the school, leaning on a pillar, when the girl he saw reading under the tree walked past him and into the school whilst saying something about sticks up your butt? 'I need to talk to that girl; I need to know more about her mysterious facade.' He thought with his mouth still open from seeing her up close.


	4. Lorelai Gilmore

After finding out that Rory got into Chilton, she got a bit sad thinking about all the time she had spent at Stars Hollow High and how many people she'd miss. She started thinking about all the people she would be meeting and that they were probably snobby too so she will know no one.

The next day at school, Rory had to clean out her locker. "And we get to wear uniforms." Rory says whilst getting two more books out of her locker and placing them in the box currently in her arms. "No more having people check you out to see what jeans you're wearing 'cause everyone's dressed alike in boring clothes and just there to learn." She says closing her locker once she finished taking all of her stuff out.

"Okay, there's academic-minded and then there's Amish." Lane jokes. "Funny." Rory states with a small smile. "Thank you!" Lane says sarcastically. They walked a short distance down the hall and Lane adds, "So, I told my mom you're changing schools." Lane says looking at Rory to capture her reaction. 

"Was she thrilled?" Rory asked raising her eyebrows slightly. "The party's on Friday." Lane joked. "I gotta go. I have to have a pre-hayride cup of tea with a future doctor. How do I look? Korean?" Lane says with a slight sarcastic smile. "Spitting image." Rory clarifies for Lane jokingly. "Good. Bye." Lane places one of Rory's books on top of her box and walked away out of the school. "Bye." Rory says not focused enough on her belongings in her arms.

The book that Lane had put on top of Rory's box wasn't on the box properly so it slid off and fell onto the ground. Rory bent down to pick them up along with some other pieces of screwed up paper. 

She looked up a little to see a pair of legs wearing khakis and she jumped slightly. "God! You're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with a tannis root. Make a noise." Rory told the 'legs'. "Rosemary's Baby." The 'legs' say. He had a deep-ish voice and Rory thought it was gorgeous but also unfamiliar, she looked up to see who the legs and deep voice belonged to. 

Seeing his face sent a shiver down her spine. He had perfect browny-greeny eyes, she couldn't quite tell. His hair was in his face but not too in his face that she couldn't see his perfect jaw line. She stood up with the books and bits of paper still in her hands, "Yeah." Rory said surprised that he knew what she had meant.

"Well, that's a great movie. You've got good taste." Mystery boy said with a nod and the cutest smile she had ever seen. Rory had another shiver go down her spine and she looked down with a light smile. 

"Are you moving?" He asked Rory seeing her with a box full of books and other random things. "No, just my books are." Rory stated. She had never been good at talking to boys. Since she was little, she had only ever known girls; Lane, her mother, Sookie. Her father isn't in her life; she's never really had a father figure. So she doesn't rely on boys very much.

"My family just moved here from Chicago." He states, trying to get the conversation flowing. He was doing a better job than Rory that's for sure. "Chicago...windy...Oprah." Rory spills put trying to find things that related to Chicago but that was all she had on the spot. "Yeah. Yeah, that's the place." 

Mystery boy leaned in closer, "I'm Dean." Rory looked up slightly and said quietly with a smile on her face, "Hi." Dean was waiting for Rory to say her name but she didn't for a while until she got what he was trying to hint at. 

"Oh, Rory. Me. That's-that's me." Rory stutters embarrassed that it took her so long to get it out. "Rory." Dean said it out loud to hear what it sounded like and he liked the sound of it coming out of his mouth. "Well, Lorelai technically." Rory quickly interrupts his thoughts. "Lorelai, I like that." Dean said truthfully. He liked both names, they both sounded nice coming out of his mouth.

Before Dean could think about which one he preferred, Rory interrupted his thoughts once again, "It's my mother's name, too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves all the time you know? So why couldn't women? She says her feminism just kind of took over. But personally, I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision." Rory rambles, Dean was amused at how fast she talking and how nervous she seemed. He wasn't much better himself but he was hiding it well. "I never talk this much." Rory confirms.

Dean decided that it was probably best that he go look for a job to pay for rent with the Foresters because he felt bad that they were adopting him and didn't want to feel like they owned him anything. "Well, I better go."

"Oh, sure." Dean thought that Rory looked a bit disappointed after he said that so he tried to keep the conversation going a little bit longer. "I have to go look for a job."

"Okay, good." Rory awkwardly says to Dean whilst looking down at her books. He decided that the conversation was going nowhere so he started to walk away with a smile on his face. "You should check with Miss Patty." Rory says making him turn back towards her. "What?" He asked confused who this Miss Patty was. 

"About the job. You should check with Miss Patty. She teaches dance. She was actually on Broadway once." She rambles again. A, once again, confused Dean looked around not knowing what to say. "I-I don't really dance much."

Looking awkward as usual, Dean was getting bits of his memories back, not much just little bits of his childhood and his school life. He knew straight away that he wasn't a great socialiser. "No, no, she just kind of knows everything that's going on in town. She'll know if someone's looking." Rory clarifies for Dean who looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, great. Uh, thanks." Dean says about to turn around to walk away when he sees Rory's head lower in what he thought was disappointment. "Hey, what are you doing now?" He asks thinking that this may be his only chance to get to know her. "Nothing." After she realised she sounded way too eager she added, "Much." With a little laugh at the end. She looked down at the stuff in her arms, "I should throw this away at some point." With another little laugh added on the end.

"Well maybe you could show me where this Miss Patty's place is." Dean says hopeful that she agrees as he wanted to spend a little more time with her before he had to go back home, home? Is it home? "Yeah, I guess so. I really don't have anything important to-Let's go." She realised that she was rambling again and decided to cut herself off because it was wasting time, time that she could be spending with him walking home.

Dean reaches down and picks up the box of Rory's things and they both walk out together.


	5. Round Cakes

Walking out of school and going past all the cheerleaders, jocks and other classmates Dean thought he'd start with the questions, "So, have you lived here all your life?"

"Yes. Well, pretty much. I was actually born in Hartford." Rory corrects herself, from what Dean could already tell she was a perfectionist and wanted everything to be told the right way the first time. 

"Well, that's not far." Dean states not actually knowing where Hartford was or how far it was. "30 minutes with no traffic." Dean can sense that Rory is a very smart and well driven girl and he liked that about her, she was also witty. 

Not knowing if that was what she was going for but she made him laugh. "Really?" Dean just expected a 'Yeah' or an 'Mm hmm' but instead he got, "I timed it." Not expecting it, he just said , "Okay, then." With a small chuckle.

Walking past Weston's Bakery, Rory was struggling with conversation topics so she looked everywhere trying to find something to talk about, so when she saw the bakery she immediately blurted out, "So, do you like cake?" Dean was very confused to hear that come out of her mouth. "What?" Rory suddenly felt very shy and annoyed at herself for saying that. 

"They make really good cakes here. They're very...round." She was confused and worried about what was going through her brain at this moment.

"Okay, I'll remember that." Dean laughed, thinking This girl is amazing, she's so funny. "Good, make a note. You wouldn't want to forget where the round cakes are." Dean looks at Rory and sees a 'why did I just say that' face and tried to save her embarrassment. "So, how are you liking Moby Dick?"

Her face lights up like a Christmas tree at this question. Dean takes a mental note to ask her questions about books next time. "Oh, it's really good." She says with a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's my first Melville." Not having a clue what she was saying, Dean was just listening to make her happy. "Cool."

"I mean I know it's kinda cliche to pick Moby Dick as your first Melville but..." She stopped talking for a second thinking back to the question, "Hey, how did you know I was reading Moby Dick?" Dean realised his mistake and got a little bit nervous as Rory stopped in her path, stopping Dean as well. "Uh. Well, I've been watching you." Realising after he said it, that it sounded very weird.

"Watching me?" Rory questioned feeling her palms start to get sweaty. "I mean, not in a creepy, like, "I'm watching you" sort of way. I just, I've noticed you." Dean felt relieved that he had saved himself some embarrassment.

"Me?" She asked as if she was asking what was so nice about her. "Yeah." Dean said hoping he didn't scare her away. "When?"

Dean inhaled deeply, "Every day. After school you come out and you sit under that tree there and you read. Last week it was Madame Bovery. This week it's Moby Dick." Dean explains to Rory trying not to sound like a stalker.

"But why would you-" Rory starts but Dean interrupts her question before she could ask it. "Because you're nice to look at. And because you've got unbelievable concentration."

"What?" Rory had a confused look on her face; she didn't know what he was talking about. Dean had a smug smile on his face.

"Last Friday, these two guys were tossing around a ball and one guy nailed the other right in the face. I mean, it was a mess, blood everywhere, the nurse came out. The place was in chaos, his girlfriend was all freaking out and you just sat there and read. I mean, you never even looked up."

Dean was so into his story that he didn't notice the tiny smile on Rory's face. "I thought, I have never seen anyone read so intensely before in my entire life. I have to meet that girl." When he was finished, he looked at Rory's face to see a tiny smile and a little bit red, she also looked surprised that someone had noticed her.

"Maybe I just didn't look up because I'm unbelievably self-centered." Rory tried to convince Dean of this but he wouldn't have it, "Maybe, but I doubt it."

Rory let out a little laugh and smiled at Dean, Dean showed his pearly whites off too with his huge grin. Rory turned her body to indicate that she was going to continue walking, "So, did I ask you if you like cake?" She said to try and move away from that topic of conversation and to also make her feel less embarrassed. 

"Yeah, you did." Dean tells her laughing lightly. "Oh, 'cause they have really good cake back there." Dean laughs and shakes his head as they walk towards Miss Patty's.

**This is just a filler to get a feel of the relationship between the two! Sorry it has been so long since i have updated, I tried to update but then I had to babysit my sister's daughter so I stopped mid-way through this chapter and I've now only just come back to it, so enjoy! x**


	6. Memories

When Dean got home from his outing with Rory, he went upstairs to his room and lay down on his bed and smiled. For the first time in a while he felt happy or he thought it was the first time in while as he still had no memory of his 'past life' as he calls it.

May knocked on Dean's door and opened it. She had a small awkward smile on her face. "Hey Dean, dinner's ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Dean says with his arm over his eyes, feeling a dull ache behind his eyes.

Dean sat down with everyone and started eating. May looked up from her plate and looked at Dean seeing him picking at his food. "You okay Dean?" Dean looked up, "Yeah, I'm just not very hungry." Dean says holding his head in pain. 

"Dean?" Dean could hear mumbling but his hearing was suddenly taken over by a continuous ringing in his head.

He started to see a memory play in his mind. He remembered him and his dad having a really toxic argument which led to him running away and he stayed in a trailer in Flagstaff for two weeks with a dog he had found on the way; Bones.

He remembered he lived off of Funyuns and Mr. Pibb for two weeks and it was the best two weeks he had ever had.

When he came back to reality, Dean felt something drip from his nose; he reached up and wiped his nose pulling his hand away to see blood. He immediately grabbed a napkin and held it to his nose.

"Dean! Are you okay?!" May asks concerned for her newly adopted son. "Uh yeah, I'm fine just a nose bleed and a memory that's all." Dean replies but says the last part quietly.

"You remembered something? What?" Clara, his now adoptive sister, asked excited to hear what he remembered.

"Um, I had an argument with my dad and I ran away and I stayed in this trailer in Flagstaff for two weeks. I had a dog, which I can't remember why I had one but his name was Bones. I lived on Funyuns and Mr Pibb." Dean tells the memory to everyone; he had a massive smile on his face. "It was the best two weeks ever, I don't know why but it was."

He looked up at his new family and saw they had pity all across their faces. "What kind of dog was it Dean?!" Clara asked Dean tugging on his arm so that he would tell her. "A Golden Retriever!" Dean and Clara both started talking about everything under the sun finally breaking the awkwardness. May and Randall smiled at each other, thinking that this could really work.

Meanwhile, Dean Winchester looked at his dad and saw he was finally asleep. He didn't even bother to leave his father a note, if he thought Sammy was a burden then he was one too. He grabbed his bags and the keys to the Impala and walked out of the door quietly.

He opened the driver's side door and jumped in, throwing his bags into the backseat. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car, the rumble of the car must have woken John up because as Dean raced away with John's car, he saw his father run out of the motel room yelling and throwing his hands around like a maniac.

Dean smiled as he drove with the windows down and blasting his rock music, he was going to find Sammy if it was the last thing he did. And with that he revved the engine and drove into the distance.

A couple of months later, Dean hadn't realised how crazy and time filling this town would be and he thought it was nice and calming. 

He had already experienced his first kiss (he thinks) in the market with Rory and his first date with her...and her mother which turned into weekly movie nights with the Gilmore girls.

He also went to her Prom at Chilton, even if he didn't like the thought of wearing a suit he went anyway, for her and that was the night they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

He didn't know everything was going to be so hectic, so he thought he would go on a walk and explore a bit to clear his head.

On his walk he stumbled across a salvage yard, the entrance was chained shut but Dean opened it slightly and was able to fit through.

He looked around and spotted the shell of a 1961 Dodge Lancer, his mind immediately went to his girlfriend and he thought about how she catches the bus every day to school and if she had a car she would probably get there faster.

He was probably out of his mind but he was going to rebuild the car for Rory for their three month anniversary, he wouldn't get it done by then because it was on Friday well technically Saturday but he was working then, he thought he should ask her if she's free before he planned the anniversary evening.

After the anniversary evening, everything had gone wrong, he told her he loved her and she just sat there. So now they were broken up, he kept thinking how stupid he was for saying it that quickly, everything was going so well and he ruined it. As he was deep into his thoughts he didn't hear anyone come up behind him until he was startled by a cough.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Dean, I was just wondering where you were going during the day and then coming back home dirty and tired." May said looking confused at what he was doing.

Dean caught onto her look, "I'm building a car..." He said looking down with a blush.

"I see that, why are you building a car?" May said with a smile full of pity on her face, having heard what happened with him and Rory and what Dean was doing for her from Lorelai.

"I'm building it for a friend." Dean said going back to putting a door onto the car. "Just a friend?" May tries to get it out of him. "Okay maybe I'm building it for Rory but it's not that big a deal, we've broken up so it's not like I can give it to her now." Dean says with tears filling up his eyes, not really the 'emotional type' he wipes them away before May could see.

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry, I'm sure she'll come around." May says grabbing Dean's shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "C'mon let's go home sweet and get you to bed, it's quite late." May said dragging him away from the car and towards their house.

When he got home he immediately went to go into the shower. After his shower he got dressed and fell onto his bed feeling the exhaustion crash over him.

May knocked lightly on Dean's door, "Dean?" She looked into his room to see him passed out on his bed; she grabbed a blanket and placed it over him. He moved a little before cuddling into his pillow, "Thanks Mom." Dean said sleepily to May.

She smiled and walked quietly out of his room, shutting his door softly. She ran downstairs towards her husband, "He called me Mom!"

As soon as she said that she ran back upstairs and went to sleep with a gigantic smile on her face.


	7. Passion

It had been 3 years since Sam ran away from Dean and his father and 3 years since Dean had his father at the motel to go and look for his baby brother.

Sam, now Dean, was in a bit of a predicament. He had gotten married to a lovely girl named Lindsey and part of the reason for this was because Rory, now his ex, had broken his heart (multiple times actually) and started dating Jess (the massive asshole who loves himself and thinks he's so cool).

Dean still loved Rory. Rory still loved Dean. But they both wouldn't tell each other.

It was late in the evening and Dean was at the arcade as usual, Lindsey and her mom didn't like him being in the house while they cleaned up after dinner.

He had played every single game in the arcade over the past week, he had gotten every high score and the employee that worked at the front desk even offered him a job there one time so that tells you how much time he spends there.

Whilst playing one of his favourite games, he heard the bell above the door ring indicating that someone had entered. That someone was Luke.

Whilst having a conversation with Luke, Dean got distracted because he saw Rory getting out of her mom's car across the street; he quickly tore his gaze away from her and focused on finishing the conversation hoping Luke didn't notice.

After that he had been trying to find extra jobs; 1. To get more money for his life with Lindsey (which was crap by the way) and 2. To try and get Rory out of his mind.

Tom (a contractor for construction) rang Dean about a job, he of course accepted but after Tom told him where it was he hesitated.

So he did what he thought was right, he dialled the number that was embedded into his brain.

Rory Gilmore.

He had gotten the job at her mother's Inn and asked if that was okay. Thankfully she had said that was fine and he called Tom back and told him he would take it.

That job led to many encounters with the youngest Gilmore girl, also many with the other Gilmore girl too but that was expected since it was her Inn. One encounter was when Rory was trying to find her mother, she looked pretty upset about it and when he had taken her outside to talk about it she had broken down into hysterics.

He comforted her and told her everything would be okay. He felt his heart swell in his chest when she fell into him. He was so in love with her, he was going to hell for the thoughts that were swirling around his head at that moment so he adjusted himself on the bench they were on and carried on hugging her.

Another encounter happened on the day of The Dragonfly Inn opening; That evening Rory went home to collect some CD's for the Inn. She heard a knock at the backdoor and went to answer it.

She opened to it to find Dean, he sighed, "Hey!" He had a slight smile on his face. "How'd you know I was here?" Rory asked with an awkward look on her face.

"You're mom said she sent you on an errand." Dean said breathlessly, taking Rory's beauty in. "Ah, you went right to the source." Rory says with a slight laugh.

Dean chuckled, thinking 'This girl is the definition of perfect'. He motioned to inside and asked, "Can i?-"

Cutting him off Rory says, "Sure." moving to the side away from the door. "Thanks." Dean said quietly, walking into the Gilmore residence.

Rory quickly moved to shut the door before moving towards her bedroom where she was searching through CD's. "I'm just trying to find some CD's for The Dragonfly."

"I hear, uh, Taylor's a big hip hop fan." Dean says trying to lift the awkwardness that was in the air. Rory, catching on with this, replies, "Oh, he hops with the hippest of 'em." Dean chuckles lightly following Rory into her room.

Once again, with a chuckle Dean says, "Your room looks the same." 

"Yeah, I tried that whole French revival thing but...didn't really work for me." Rory said whilst picking up a stack of CD's and placing them in a box.

Dean looks at Rory with love in his eyes; Rory turns to look at him feeling his gaze on her. Dean quickly smiles, "So um, is it weird? Being back at home? After being away for a while?"

"No, feels completely normal." Rory responds, awkwardly moving the CD's around to look somewhat busy so she didn't have to look at Dean's face.

"So um..." Dean starts but interrupts himself with a breathy laugh and looking down. "Today." They had had a near kiss earlier on; Tom interrupted them though before anything happened.

Rory, understanding straight away what Dean meant, responds. "Yes, today." Rory was looking down during this because she didn't want to do something she regretted.

"An interesting...day." Dean said, getting closer to Rory.

"I'd authorise a case study if I could." She nodded placing the remaining CD's away on her bedside table.

"Y-you know I-I-I could be wrong but somehow I had a feeling that maybe if Tom hadn't of come in when he did-" Rory cut Dean off immediately, "Dean..."

"Yeah?" Dean says hoping for something good. "Lindsey."

"It's not working with Lindsey... I can't make it work, I've tried." Dean shakes his head multiple times trying to get it through to Rory.

"Are you sure? Because I've heard that the first two years of marriage are the hardest." Rory tries to say in the nicest way possible.

"We're not happy, she's not happy and I can't make her happy." Dean says slowly, trying again to get through to Rory.

"I can't imagine that." Rory looks down, thinking back to all the times he had made her happy.

"It was a mistake, and I know that now, from the very beginning it wasn't-" Dean stopped himself before he said what he was going to say. "Wasn't what?" A curious Rory asks.

"It wasn't..." Dean sighed and stretched his neck, thinking of how to word it.

Rory sighs, she already knew what he was going to say but she just looked down as if she was thinking. "Maybe, you could um, go see a counsellor or-" Dean cuts her off a little with a chuckle. "Or go away together."

"No it's just...it's over." Dean gets closer to Rory, "We both feel it I know we both feel it."

"You _and_ Lindsey?" Rory asks to make sure this is going to work.

"Yeah, me and..." Dean pauses and looks around unsure, "...Lindsey."

"You both feel it's over." Rory says mostly reassuring herself of this than asking him.

"I tried, we tried." Dean says getting closer to Rory if that was even possible in that moment.

"Well if it's over I, well I'm sorry." Rory avoids looking into his eyes, afraid something might happen if she did.

"You are?" Dean looks into Rory's eyes trying to see what she was feeling in this exact moment.

"I'm sorry you're not happy." Rory says, slightly lying. "I'll be happy ag-again." Dean says breathlessly, again moving slightly closer to Rory. "Things happen..." Dean places his hands on Rory's arms and looks into her eyes, "for a reason, right?" He leans closer into Rory, leaning down slowly to see if she would back away.

But she didn't, she leaned into him too, "Right."

He holds her arm and moves some hair out of her face, both of their breathing got heavier. "I can't believe this is...th-that we're..." Both leaning closer and closer before Dean breaks the distance. "I can."

They meet each other's lips, Rory having to lean up to reach Dean's and Dean having to lean down to meet Rory's, they start to speed up their kissing and start to move towards Rory's single bed, falling on top of it; Dean on top of Rory. Rory was running her hands through the massive amounts of hair on Dean's head, tugging on it causing Dean to grunt in pleasure.

I think we all know what happened after that.


	8. Aftermath

After sleeping together Dean and Rory were cuddled together in Rory's bed. "I love you Rory." Dean whispers. "I love you too Dean." Rory whispers back.

"Are you comfortable? Am I killing your arm?" Rory rambles. Dean shook his head, "My arm is fine." "I could move." Rory tries to move but the arm that was currently wrapped around her stopped her from doing so. "Don't you dare move." 

They both laid in a comfortable silence for a while until Rory broke it, "This right here is...the textbook definition of a perfect moment." Rory said whilst stroking Dean's arm up and down and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah it is." Dean says with the biggest smile Rory had seen on his face since he got married. Rory contemplates asking about how she was considering it was her first time, but she supposed it was Dean's too. "And earlier?"

"That was pretty perfect too." Dean nods and moves closer to Rory, if that were even possible when they were in a single bed. Rory was still confused at how Dean was even staying on the bed with his lanky body.

Dean takes a big breath and sighs, "However, as a guy, I was trying not to be a pig." He places an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder. "I'm happy, are you happy?" Rory asks with a beaming smile on her face, she was practically glowing.

"I'm very happy." Dean says still with the big smile on his face and arm around Rory's waist. "Happy but not...chatty?" Rory asks wanting to know what he thought about all of this.

"I'm just...tryna make sure that all this is really happening." Dean says truthfully. "It is." Rory reassures him. Dean then leans into Rory and kisses her on the lips; they both pull away with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, you know what I think we need?" Rory asks with a smirk on her face. "What?" "A song. Like a song that's our song." Rory says making little hand gestures that Dean quickly picked up on and added it to his Rory's cute habits' list.

"Okay." Dean said lightly going along as if he knew what she was talking about. "Something romantic but not mushy, something that will make us remember this." Dean chuckles, "Uh, believe me, I'm remembering this."

Rory thinks of the perfect song, "Oh, I know." She moves slightly to the CD player on her bedside table and places a disk in and grabs the remote. 

Whilst this is happening, Dean rubs Rory's shoulder blade up and down. When she lies back down with the remote in her hand she says, "Okay, perfect." Dean waits impatiently, wanting to know what would be labelled as 'their song' to remind him of this moment.

Getting comfortable again, Dean readjusted his arm, "So, from now on, no matter what you're doing or where you are, you will stop and think of me when you hear this..." Rory presses play and Dean immediately breaks into laughter.

'Candyman' by Sammy Davis Jr plays through the speaker of the CD player. "That's not gonna be our song." Dean nudges Rory slightly trying to get her to change it. "Why not? It's perfect, it's happy, It's hopeful; it has the word candy in it. Hey, what is more hot than candy?" Dean was laughing way too much at this, "Pick something else." Dean didn't want this to be the reminder of this moment, not that he would ever forget this.

Who could take a sun rise?

"Who could take a sun rise?" Rory sings very out of key, Dean just laughs at her, "Okay, okay okay okay, I'll pick something else." He tried to reach for the remote that was in Rory's hand but she wouldn't allow that and she moved it around and from hand to hand.

"No!" "Hey, hand it over I can't take it anymore." "This is what happens when the women get the remote." Dean sighs in defeat knowing he wouldn't win. Rory just mockingly laughs at him.

That's when their perfect moment was ruined, a car door was heard.

"What was that?" Dean said sitting up concerned. "What?" That's when the front door was shut and Rory and Dean both shot up and got dressed. That was the night they got caught by Lorelai and the night where Rory's heart was ripped apart again.

The next day, Rory walks very quickly and sternly towards the payphone getting her money out of her back pocket and putting it in the machine. Picking up the phone, she punched in the familiar number and dialled it. "Hi, it's me, we need to meet."

Rory was sat inside of Miss Patty's School of Ballet waiting for him to knock on the door; she had everything that she wanted to say to him in her head. Rory heard the knock and stood up from where she was sitting; she sighs and straightens her t-shirt out before saying "Come in." in a very hard tone.

The door opens to reveal Dean with a smile on his face. He quickly and quietly closes the door. He looks at Rory for a little while and then says "Hey." really quietly. Rory sighs, again, and says hey back. "I'm glad you called." Dean said stating the truth. "Me too."

"Everything okay? At home?" Dean asks, worried about Rory having not heard from her since last night. "Yeah. Everything's okay." Rory lies to Dean. "Good." Dean says stepping a foot closer to Rory. He grabs her hands and lets out a sigh he didn't realise he had held in.

"Did I ever tell you that I like your hair?" Dean blurts out, having nothing else in his brain. "My hair?" She was confused at what he meant, "It's grown out a little." The things Rory was going to say to Dean had flown out of her brain and she quickly got distracted. "I like it." "I like it too."

They both lost their thoughts and the only thing they could think of doing was to get closer to each other. They both wanted to feel what they felt the first time again. So Dean leaned down and placed his lips on Rory's.

They pulled away from each other, "So um, you wanted to talk?" Dean says hoping that she doesn't anymore.

"Yeah, talk." She laughed trying to think of what she was going to say. Dean places one hand on Rory's left arm and one hand on her cheek and they place their foreheads together. "Words. Wow." Her mind going blank and then Dean closes the distance between them both and kisses her.

Let's just say, the first time...happened again and it was so much better than the first.

And that was 2 years ago.

Dean Winchester was driving in his 1967 Chevy Impala down the road listening to some Metallica. He had finally, maybe, found a lead on his brother. It was a small town in Connecticut; Stars Hollow.


	9. '67 Chevy Impala

Dean Forester as taking his usual walk to work, Tom had found him another job rebuilding the gazebo which had unfortunately collapsed after some kids were messing about and cracked one of the supporting pillars, as he was walking through he spotted an unfamiliar car in the distance.

He recognised the make straight away, a 1967 Chevy Impala, he was impressed but also confused because everyone knew everyone in Stars Hollow and everyone knew if someone got a new car, nothing gets past anyone. So it definitely wasn't anyone he knew.

He brushed it off and carried on walking towards the gazebo, finding the youngest Gilmore standing and watching as they start taking the broken pieces away, he could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean walked to stand next to Rory and comfort her knowing it was a special place for her.

"Yeah, just sad to see it gone, you know? It's been a big part of my life." Rory rubbed at her eyes slightly to get rid of the tears that were clouding her vision. She was surprised when she felt an arm go over her shoulder and squeeze her tightly.

Dean was surprised at himself for putting his arm around Rory but it felt right.

They stayed like that for a while until Tom called him over to help him. "Uh, I have to go to work, are you gonna be okay on your own? I can always ask Tom if I can leave early or even have the day off and we can go get coffee or something?" Rory appreciates Dean's gesture but declines politely, "That's okay, I think..." Rory paused for a second. "I think I'm just gonna stay here if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, we'll go get that coffee on my lunch break." Dean says whilst walking backwards away from Rory and making his way towards Tom.

Rory just smiled and nodded. She wasn't in any relationships at the moment, she was dating herself for a while, but that didn't mean that she didn't still love Dean. In face, she was still in love with Dean but didn't want to ruin the friendship that they currently had.

Dean Winchester was driving aimlessly around the small town trying to find a place that has burgers or somewhere to stay for a couple of nights.

He had found an Inn which was way fancier (and way more expensive) than what he usually stayed in but it was the only thing he could find. The upside was that he met a gorgeous women named Lorelai; she was having none of his flirting though so that was the downside.

After driving for another 4 or 5 minutes, he found a diner called 'Luke's Diner'. Dean laughed at the name thinking it was so cliché. But ignored it nonetheless and walked in.

Dean Forester was finishing what he was doing quickly so that he could go on his lunch break with Rory. He was dating himself for a while, the same as Rory, but that didn't also mean that he didn't still love Rory. He had never actually fallen out of love with Rory but he didn't want to destroy the friendship that they had developed.

He wiped his forehead with an old rag he had in his back pocket and started to walk towards Rory who he noticed was staring at him with a smile. When she noticed he had caught her, her cheeks turned a rose colour, she looked down.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Dean asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, let's go." Rory said trying to hide her bright red face from Dean. Rory and Dean walked in silence towards Luke's.

Once they got in and sat at a table of Rory's choice, Luke came over with two coffee mugs and a jug full of Rory's favourite drink. Her face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the liquid death.

"Hey guys, can I get you something to eat?" Luke asks the two 'friends'. Luke uses that term lightly with these two as he can see that they aren't going to be just friends forever.

"Some eggs and bacon please?" Rory asked Luke with a smile on her face. Luke got his pen and notepad out and started writing down her order. "What about you?" Luke had never liked Dean very much so every time they saw each other he always gave him the signature 'Luke scowl.'

"Uh pancakes please?" Dean says staring at Rory to avoid making eye contact with Luke. "But it's the middle of the day." Luke says frustrated with the boy already.

"Luke please just get him some pancakes, you can just think they are for me." Rory tells Luke so Dean can get his pancakes that Rory will try and steal later on.

"Fine, it'll be 10 minutes." Luke grumbles. Dean swore that he got grumpier and grumpier every day.

After finally getting their food Rory and Dean both dug in and started eating. Rory had stopped eating momentarily; staring at Dean eating his pancakes.

After a while Rory couldn't take it anymore and asks, "How're your pancakes?"

"Good." Dean says a little bit of pancake still in his mouth and nods in satisfaction. "Good or really good?" Rory hints at Dean lightly, or so she thought.

"Good." Dean states, shrugging his shoulders. "So not really good?" Rory tries to get Dean to switch again but Dean still wouldn't budge.

"Fine, really good." Dean says swallowing what food was left in his mouth. "Okay." Rory states not ready to give up just yet. "But are they great?"

Dean had finally noticed what Rory was doing, "Rory, uh, would you perhaps like to trade breakfasts?" He said it with a slight mocking tone to his voice.

"You mean your pancakes for my eggs?" Rory says, her smile brightening.

"Yep." Dean says with a smug face. "Um, okay." Rory quickly picked up her plate as Dean did the same. Dean looked at her with a smile so big that it even made Luke smile, which never ever happens.

"Wow you're crazy, these pancakes are great!" Rory says after taking a bite of Dean's pancakes. Dean just looked at her with the most lovable look ever; he loved her so much and he couldn't stop it.


	10. Winchester

Dean Winchester went up to the counter and sat on one of the stools. A man came up to Dean, "What can I get you?" 

"A cheeseburger with a side of bacon?" Dean asks the man with a backwards cap and flannel on. The flannel reminding him of his little brother; which reminded him of why he was here.

"Hey..?" Dean questions the backwards cap guy. "Luke."

"Luke, I'm looking for someone. He's quite lanky, got long hair that makes you want to chop it with hedge clippers?" Dean asked Luke. "Umm sounds a lot like Dean Forester." Luke tells Dean whilst wiping down the counter top. "No, no that's not him but thank you though." Dean thanks Luke and he starts to eat his food.

Dean Forester and Rory Gilmore had finished their food and walked with each other back to Dean's work. Dean was given the job to build a new bench for inside of the new gazebo. "You wanna hammer something?" Dean asked Rory holding the hammer out to her.

"Would I?!" She answers excitedly grabbing the hammer from Dean's hand. Dean held a nail on a piece of wood and motioned for Rory to hit it; lightly he hoped.

Whilst they were laughing at each other Dean Winchester was leaving Luke's Diner after finishing his food. He stopped suddenly and stared ahead not prepared for what he saw.

His little brother whom he hadn't seen in years was laughing with some girl; he looked happy which made Dean's heart pull in his chest. To think he had been looking for years for Sammy; but finding him happy away from him.

Dean decided he should go up to Sam and yell at him for running away all those years ago.

Dean Forester was staring into Rory's eyes as she laughed at something he had said beforehand; before he could make a move towards her he saw someone storming over to him out of the corner of his eye.

"So this is what you've been doing all these years huh? Living an apple pie life?" Dean W said angrily pointing at a confused Dean F.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Dean F had never seen this man in his life and he didn't like the way he was talking to him. 

"Are you serious? Pulling the 'Do I know you?' card! How dare you! I looked for you, how could you just run away like that?!" Dean W shouted, very loudly might I add.

Dean F looked around and saw the whole town staring at them in silence confused at who this man shouting at Dean was.

"What? Who are you man? Wait what's your name?" Dean F asked; for the first time since this man started yelling at him he noticed the amulet around his neck. It almost seemed familiar.

"Are you kidding me right now Sammy?" Dean W felt a little hurt that his baby brother was blocking him out. "Sammy? Who's Sammy?" Dean F asked Dean W wondering who he thought he was talking to.

"You! You are my little brother and you ran away because you thought you were a burden to me and dad on hunts. I even brought the note YOU wrote with me!" Dean W dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean F.

Dean F unfolded the piece of paper and started to read it. Once he had finished it he suddenly heard the familiar ringing in his ears, he knew he was getting a memory because he felt the blood slipping out of his nose.

He looked up from the note and noticed he was on the ground with Rory holding his arm with a worried look on her face.

"Dean?"


End file.
